emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1639 (3rd March 1992)
Plot Lynn seems to be in better spirits. She is bossing Archie around and having a good clear out. Nick is feeling poorly. Elizabeth is appalled by the state of his house. She wants him to get a childminder sorted, but there is no one living locally who is suitable. Eric and Alan are both looking for Elizabeth. Alan says that she has been behaving strangely for a couple of days. He tells Eric rather sarcastically that he would have thought that he might have noticed. Seth is keeping up the charade of his memory loss. Alan is frustrated, aware he is being conned but unable to prove it. Jack is worried that Mark is not keeping up with his schoolwork. He feels responsible for him while Joe is away. Sarah receives a large parcel in the post. Archie gets roped into helping Elizabeth when he visits Nick. Lynn is surprised to hear that Rachel has decided to put the past behind them. Seth is finding it hard to keep ahead of Alan. Eric finally catches up with Elizabeth. He insists that they talk later. Seth is finding it impossible to cash in his pension as Alan is following him. He decides that he has had enough of playing games and decides to come clean. Archie insists that they have some fun first. Mark and Jack are interested in the contents of Sarah's parcel when she tells them that it will be the samples for her underwear party. Eric and Elizabeth finally talk. He wants to know if their relationship is over. She tells him that she is just worried that he is getting a divorce so that he can propose to her and she isn't ready for that. He insists that she means so much to him that he just wanted to sort things out but she reminds him that he must have thought that about Debbie. Archie is spreading the word that there will be entertainment in The Woolpack that night. Lynn has decided to finally buy Archie a coffin as stipulated in Bill's will. News spreads about Sarah's underwear party. Archie brings Seth into the Woolpack. Alan starts to pull him a pint, but the bitter spurts out and suddenly Seth says that his memory has come back, claiming he 'remembers' playing the same trick on Sarah on her first night as a barmaid. He recalls everyone's name as Alan looks on fuming. Cast Regular cast *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Whiteley's Farm - Field and yard *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and exterior *Victoria Cottage - Front room and front garden Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes